iHelp Get Them Together!
by AllAboutThis
Summary: Carly tries to get Freddie and Sam together with a few bumps in the road then the least expected person helps them even though they wanted to ruin it. Sooo Seddie!
1. Thoughts About Each Other

Ihelp get them together!

Carly tries to get Freddie and Sam together with a few bumps in the road then the least expected person helps them even though they wanted to ruin it.

_Italic- Sam_

Underline- Carly

**Bold- Freddie**

Normal- Anyone Else

(Brakets)- Thoughts

Chapter One (Thoughts About Each Other)

**Freddie's Pov**

**(It has been 3 months since my kiss with sam. Everyday she looks at me at she gets more beautiful with each look. My crush for calry has almost gone. Ever since the kiss she has been the only thing on my mind. I am doing worse in school and start to daydream whilst doing icarly. Why wouldn't anyone like her shes strong, pretty , independent and way out of my league. I could never get her to go on a date with me. I just want to tell her. But why would sam want to date me? What qualities do I have?)**

_Sam's Pov!_

_( I think it has been about 3 or so months since my kiss with Freddie. Yes Freddie not freddork or fredifer. Ever since the kiss I have seen him in a totally different eye. Hes Stronger now, less dorky, manlier voice and way cute. He only has one flaw and that's not even his fault no one can choose their mums. Shes way to overprotective and plus she hates me. None of it matters because Freddie don't let his mum get in the way of his life. But he don't like me hes way to in love with carly. I havent even told carly about my crush but shes smart she will eventually guess. It would sound odd to her but it sounds right to me. I SAMANTHA PUCHETT LOVE THE FREDWARD BENSON!! See it sounds right._


	2. I Tell A Friend

Chapter 2 (tell a friend)

_Sams Pov!_

_(I ran to the Bushwell plaza as fast as I could because I am going mad and I need to tell Carly.)_

"_carly you home?" _

"Yeah up her in the icarly studio"

"_Okay"_

_(so as I made my way up I thought about how I was going to tell carly and how she would react but I was going to tell her I need help)_

"_Hey Carls. What are you doing?"_

"Nothing just on splash face."

"_Cool. What you watching?"_

"Urm _( __why does she look so nervous) __Don't get mad please I'm watching a seddie story"_

"_A what story?"_

"Seddie. Sam and Freddie makes seddie."

"_Oh. That's quite smart"_

"Huh. Where's the Sam I know and love gone?"

"_What are you on about?"_

"Sam I said you and Freddie together as a couple."

"_Yeah I know"_

"Why aren't you fake vomiting. Unless _(oh no)_ You like Freddie! You don't you?"

"_NO! ….. Well sort of well I think its more than just like."_

"OMG! Sam you love him.

"_Carly you seem very cool with this don't you have anything to say."_

"Yeah one thing: Finally!"

"_What you mean by that? And anyway he loves you!"_

"No he doesn't."

"_How do you know?"_

"I just do. I have a plan to get you together with him.

**Freddie's Pov**

"**Spencer are you home?"**

"Yeah in the bathroom. One minute. CARLY FREDDIES HERE."

"**Shh. I came here to see you"**

"okay what about?"

"**Okay what I am about to tell you you cant share with anyone else and you cant over react."**

"Okay now what is it?"

"**I think I am in love with ………. Sam!"**

"SAM! You like Sam."

"**Love Spence love."**

"Wow! This is cute."

"**Cute. You think me going crazy is cute."**

"Why?"

"**Because people like me don't like people like her. Its like a rule."**

"What rule? There isn't a rule."

"**Well there should be."**

"Never mind that. What are you going to do?"

"**I don't know that's why I came round to see if you could help."**

"I think we should talk to Carly"

"**No! she would keep asking me questions."**

"or happy your over her come on."

"**If you must."**

"CARLY!"

"Yeah Spence!"

"Come downstairs please me and Freddie need your help."

"Same said does she have to help."

"No she don't."

"She said good. I'm coming now."

**(****it's a bummer that I have to tell Carly I didn't even want to tell Spencer I only want to tell Sam.)**


	3. Friends In Love

Chapter 3 (Friends In Love)

_Sams Pov!_

"_Carly promise you won't say anything."_

"I promise but remember you promised to let him know tomorrow."

"_Yeah if your plan works."_

"It will. Now I am going to see what Spencer wants. I will be downstairs."

_(I hope the plan works because I really really like Freddie. I wonder what they are doing. Oh well might just watch a seddie story.)_

**Freddies Pov**

"Spencer what is it?"

"Freddie has a dilema about a girl he likes."

"Freddie I am not going to give you tips on how to woo me."

"Carly its not you. Freddie has got over you."

"Really Freddie? Thank god. So who is it? Do I know her? How did you two meet? Does she like you too?"

"**What is this 20 questions?"**

"Actually Freddio its 5 questions."

"**Not now Spence."**

"So answer."

"**Oh Sorry. You can say anything till I'm done. Agreed?"**

"Okay. Agreed."

"**Well I have known them since I was 6. Yes you do know her your quite close and theres no way in hell she likes me."**

"Just tell her Freddie."

"**I was getting to it."**

"No need it's Sam you like Sam."

"Love Carly Love."

"**Thanks Spence and I'm not done."**

"Oh well."

"**How did you know Carly?"**

"Its so odvious."

"**Does Sam know?"**

"No don't worry and what do you mean theres no way in hell she likes you?"

"**Well she don't."**

"Yeah but I can help you change that."

"**Thanks I guess."**

"Talk later because I think Sam might be getting bored. Okay?"

"**Okay Bye Carly. Spencer."**

"Bye Freddo."

"Seeya Freddie."

"**BYE SAM!"**

"_BYE DORK!"_

Carlys Pov!

(Yey both my best friends are in love now they will be together and happy this time next week.)

"Sam I'm back."

"_Yeah in time to see me leave. Got to go text me later."_

"Okay see you tomorrow."

"_Great School."_

"Yeah but you will be in all of Freddie's lessons"

"_Okay see you"_

"Bye"

(Just one more day of my best friends being unhappy. Monday morning they will be SEDDIE!) 


	4. Not How We Planned The Day

Chapter 4 (Not how we wanted the day to go)

Monday has came both Freddie and Sam have plans to tell the each other they like them. Lets see how that goes.

Everyones Pov!

"**Hey Ladies"**

"_Why are you in such a good mood? Dork"_

**(Just rolled my eyes and answered) "You'll See"**

"_Okay. Be right back need to pee"_

"**Nice"**

"Right Freddie lets go through the plan one more time"

_(scream)_

"**Omg that sounded like Sam"**

"Lets go"

**(I am running as fast as I could because the girl I love may be hurt)**

"Sam what's wrong?"

"_Carls look"_

"**OMG!"**

"Hey Wendy!" (God shes hot)

"_**JONAH!"**_

"Hey Carly, Freddie, Sam"

"_What are you doing here"_

"I'm back but don't worry I don't like you"

"Or me"

"No Carly not you either"

"_Go then"_

"I'm going. Lates"

"_Wow! He's matured"_

"**What Sam no he hasn't"**

"_What do you no dork?!"_

**(That comment hurt me more then her usual ones)**

"Sam! Why say that he tried to kiss me?"

"_Why he don't care?"_

"Yeah but you want him to like you!"

" _Yeah But not obviously"_

"We cant do plan with Freddie thinking you like Jonah!"

"_He don't think that! Does he?"_

"Yeah he does!"

"_Well I will fix it"_

"We cant do the plan today! Just fix it!"

"_I'm going"_

_(Great leave it to me to ruin the plan! Now I have to wait longer)_

(Sam will fix it. Nothing else can go wrong. I hope!)

**( Great he's back her first love. I cant do my plan with him hovering around. I bet she's talking about him while Carly rolls her eyes but nods her head with support.)**

(They are making it to easy)

Other did they know someone was listening and he isn't going to let him get his girl. Sure he hates Carly but he hates Freddie more. He's back for a reason and the reason is Sam.


	5. Jonahs Plan

Chapter 5 (Jonahs Plan)

Jonahs Pov!

(I stand here watching them laughing. Then he joins them. Her enjoying his company. Him pretending to love Carly. Breaking her heart. She shows it by hurting him physically and emotionally. But today he is laughing with them not feeling threatened. Here comes Gibby topples like normal. He drops his chocolate. Then Sam slips she isn't chasing him she is laughing. He steps to her offers her his hand. She accepts then she slips again and lands in his arms. Now I can see the connection the love between them. Everyone has stopped laughing now. I see her thank him then kiss him on the cheek. Then she grabs her best friend and they walk off giggling and gossiping like girls. So I decide to walk over and talk to him.)

"Ayup Freddie you look happy"

**"I was till you shown up. Twice in a day"**

"That's a bit harsh. So I see you and Sam are a lot closer now?"

**"Yeah whats it to you?"**

"Nothing Just wanted to know how close?!"

**"You said you didn't like her"**

"I don't"

**"Sure! I'm going to homeroom. Seeya"**

"Bye"

(He thinks hes won but hes far from it. Time to put my plan into action.)

After School

"Hey Sam"

_"What do you want Jonah?"_

"Nothing" (I can see Freddie talking to his mates he will be here in a minute)

_"Okay well leave"_

"No. Sam I think I'm in love with you"

_"Jonah I am not stupid I know your after Carly"_

"No I am not"

_"Yes you are now go Carly is coming"_

"Okay but Sam I do love you. I swear how could I not. Your beautiful. I was stupid to let you go"

_"Your telling the truth aren't you?"_

"Yeah. So you want to go out?"

_"Well Jonah_ (Omg she's leaning in this was easier then I thought it would be) _NO! hahaha"_

(She's laughing at me)

"Well you will soon."

(Shes right I don't love her but I don't love Carly either I just hate that Freddie)


	6. Sam Asks For Help

Chapter 6 (Sam ask for help)

Freddie's Pov

**(Pacing up and down the iCarly studio thinking about Jonah and Sam.)**

"**Spencer what am I going to do?"**

"Freddie calm down! She wont go out with him again"

"**Yeah what's stopping her"**

"You"

(Beep Beep)

"**Just got text it says 'Freddie OMG! Need to talk to you and Carly are you at carly's if not go. we will be there in 2mins. Sam x' Huh?"**

"Perfect time for you to tell her"

"**No Spence."**

"_GUYS WE ARE HERE!"_

"Look she there now. Talk to her."

"**No!"**

"IN ICARLY STUDIO!"

**(Should I talk to her now her ex is back?)**

"_Hey Freddie have you spoke to Jonah today?"_

"**Yeah"**

**(Carly is giving me a kind of evil death glare)**

"_Okay What he say?"_

"**Well he goes Ayup Freddie you look happy. I said I was till you shown up. Then he goes a bit harsh. Then you and Sam are a lot closer"**

"_Oh. He must of seen me kiss your cheek and got jealous"_

"**What do you mean?"**

**(What has this ass been saying to her)**

"_Well he said he thinks he loves me"_

"**Well you don't believe him do you?"**

"_I don know. What do you think Carls?"_

"I think he is lying you don't like him do you?"

**(Please don't)**

"_No I don't and never will!"_

**(YES!!!!)**

"Good. Well what else did he say?"

**(What there's more?)**

"_Well he said will you go out with me and I said no then burst out laughing. Then he said well you will soon' he tried to whisper it but I heard"_

"What does he mean by 'Well you will soon'?"

"_I don't know that's why I need you Freddie"_

"**Me why?"**

"_Can we talk outside?"_

(what does she want?)

"Sure"

(she's closed the door and she looks pretty nervous)

"What is it Sam?"

"_Well Jonah isn't going to stop so I wanted to know if you would pretend to be my boyfriend?"_

"**Why me?"**

"_Because you are the only person I could think of it was either you or Gibby"_

"**Okay I will but how long for?"**

**(Yes! I know it is fake but it's a start)**

"**Why didn't you ask in front of Carly?"**

"_Because I don't want anyone to know its fake"_

"**Sam come on just tell her"**

**(I am giving her my puppy dog look)**

"_Fine! Only because of that face"_

"**Carly me and Sam are fake dating"**

"I Know I heard"

"_**Oh"**_

"It makes sense to get Jonah of your back Sam."

**(I hope this works at least I know she doesn't want to b with him. After this we could be together.)**


	7. Fake Date Plan

Chapter 7 (Fake Date Plan)

Everyone's Pov

Monday at school Sam and Freddie walk in holding hands. Everyone's eyes turn to them but not one face looks shocked.

"Hey Lovebirds"

"_Not funny Carls"_

"Hey Guys are you two dating?"

"Yes Gibby they are"

"Oh finally"

"What do you mean by that?"

(Why does everyone say that?)

"Arhhhhh"

"**Calm Sweetie"**

**(Even fake dating Sam is cool why cant it be real though?)**

"You guys jonahs coming"

"_Give me a hug dork"_

"**Stop calling me names"**

_(wow hugging him feels so right)_

"Hey Jonah"

"Hey Carly. Why are you talking to me?"

"I don't want to get I the way of the couple. I feel like a third wheel."

"Whos a couple?"

"Oh! Havent you heard seddie happened?"

"Seddie! What the bob is that?"

"Sam and Freddie. SEDDIE!"

"Sure"

"Look"

(I hope he believes them they do look quite good laughing and fake fighting)

"Oh I am happy for her"

(sure he is)

(I smell a trick)

"Bye Jonah"

"Seeya"

"_**Did it work?"**_

"_Dude we go to stop doing that"_

"Yeah! You are really good actors. That laughing and play fighting looked real"

"_The laughing was"_

"**So was the fighting"**

They all laughed and walked to lunch.

At Lunch

"So Sam are you enjoying dating Freddie?"

"_Yeah! Loads of people have said we are a cute together"_

"Because its true"

_(Omg I just giggled . Freddie made me giggle)_

"**Hey Carly, hey cutie"**

"_A bit overboard. But its cute"_

"**Thanks. So what do you want to do for the next iCarly?"**

"Well I am telling the viewers you two are dating"

"_**No way Carly!"**_

"_Seriously we need to stop"_

"Its sweet"

"_Carly you are not going on iCarly and telling the whole world we are dating it was hard enough to tell the school"_

"**Hay"**

"Please?"

"_**NO!"**_

"_Dude stop"_

"**No. Carly you are not telling the whole world."**

"Fine" 

(Oh I so am)


	8. iTell iCarly

Chapter 8 (iTell iCarly)

No ones Pov

"**In 5, 4, 3, 2"**

"_Hi I'm Sam"_

"And I'm Carly"

"_And this is ICarly"_

"_The only webshow where you can get ribs"_

Later on

"And that was Sams fruit smash"

"_Thanks for wat.."_

"No not yet"

"_Huh?"_

"And lastly. What you have all been waiting for. SEDDIE HAPPENED!"

"**Carly!"**

"_Dude"_

"Sam I had to"

"_Well its done now"_

"**Carly! Come look at this"**

"What?"

"**We have people flooding in on the via video chat"**

"Okay. We only have time for one person. Pick at random"

"**Randomly. GO!"**

"Hello my name is Lexi. I'm 15 and I'm from Yakama."

"Hey Lexi"

"_What up Lexi"_

"Hi can Freddie come on the screen to"

"_Yeah come here sweetie"_

"**Hey Lexi"**

"Hey Freddie. I have a question for you and Sam."

"**Shoot"**

"Well is Seddie really happening? Why didn't you want to tell us?"

"**You talk to her Sam"**

"_Thanks Freddie. Well yes it is real and we did want to tell you but not live."_

"Okay one more question. Who asked who? And what happened?"

"**That's 2More"**

"_Freddie this one is yours. This story is great."_

"**Okay well I asked Sam by sending a note in a bunch of white roses to her house"**

"That is so sweet. Sam your so lucky"

"_Yes I am"_

She Hugs Him

"Just a hug. Kiss him!"

"_What you say?"_

"She said kiss him"

"_Yes thank you Carly"_

"_Not live thank you"_

"Carly help me"

"KISS HIM! KISS HIM! KISS HIM!"

"**OKAY!"**

Freddie grabs Sam and pulls her into him. The kiss last about a minute fireworks are coming from everywhere, When they finally pull apart they stand there and look I each others eyes.

"Awww! How sweet. Well got to go. Bye."

"Bye Lexi. Thanks for watching. And we are clear"

"**Okay well I got to go before my mum has a hardtack. Bye Carly, Bye you."**

"See ya Freddie"

"_Bye"_

"Sam you are so loving this"

"_Yes. Yes I am."_

Then they hear the elevator door open.

"_Who's that?"_

"OMG!"

"_What Spence?"_

"You and Freddie together"

"Yes! Seddie happened!"

"Finally!"

Sam pushes Spencer into the elevator and pushes the button.

"_Bye Spence!"_


End file.
